Contre Apophis !
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Deux adolescente de notre époque fan du mangas Yû-Gi-Oh se retrouvent on ne sait comment en Egypte Ancienne où elles vont devoir prêter mains fortes à nos persos favoris tels que Bakura, Atem et les autres pour vaincre le terrible Apophis !
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Les rayons du soleil pénétrèrent dans la chambre et caressèrent le visage de la jeune fille encore endormie dont les yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement.

-Punaise, pourquoi je fais un rêve pareil ?!

Elle se leva, ouvrit ses volets laissant entrer la lumière du jour dans la pièce. Sur le moment, elle ferma vivement les yeux aveuglée, puis une fois habituée à cette vive lumière les rouvrit progressivement. Alors qu'elle remettait de l'ordre dans sa longue chevelure cendrée, sa mère lui cria du rez-de-chaussée :

-Tsuki ! Viens déjeuner sinon tu vas être en retard !

-Oui maman ! Répondit Tsuki en abandonnant sa tâche pour descendre à la cuisine où son petit-déjeuner l'attendait. Elle le prit rapidement avant de remonter à l'étage pour se préparer. La jeune fille allait passer la journée avec l'une de ses meilleures amies qui comme elle était une grande fan incontestée de Yû-Gi-Oh ! D'ailleurs, en bonnes fans, leurs chambres à toutes les deux étaient décorées à l'image de leur «fanatisme» de cette série. Bien que ce soit leur principal sujet de conversation, les deux adolescentes avaient de nombreux points communs comme par exemple le don de sortir des répliques qui tuent aux bons moments, d'écrire et d'inventer des histoires à la fois bizarres totalement absurdes mais hilarantes.

La jeune fille retira son pyjama noir pour mettre un jean gris, un débardeur blanc par au-dessus duquel elle plaça un pull rouge et enfin, elle sortit une veste en cuir noire de son armoire, saisit un ruban au passage puis dévala en trombe les escaliers en colimaçon. Elle mit vite ses bottes et noua son ruban pour faire une queue de cheval de sa longue chevelure cendrée légèrement indisciplinée.

-J'Y VAIS MAMAN !

-A ce soir, chérie. Répondit sa mère.

Tsuki ouvrit la porte et sortie en courant vers le point de rendez-vous.

Au même moment, une autre adolescente sortait comme une furie de chez elle.

-Rentres pour le dîner Kitsune ! Lui cria sa mère de l'entrée.

-OUI MAMAN ! Lui cria-t-elle avant de partir en courant vers le point de rendez-vous.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kitsune arriva au parc devant lequel Tsuki l'attendait. Contrairement à celle-ci, Kitsune portait un pantalon en épais tissu noir, un haut à manches longues couleurs des lacs en hiver, des baskets noires et une veste en jean bleue.

Elles se saluèrent, se firent la bise puis allèrent s'assoir sur un banc pour discuter. Finalement, Tsuki raconta son rêve plus qu'étrange…

P.O.V Tsuki

A peine avis-je fermée les yeux que je les rouvris dans mon rêve. Je trouvais en Égypte vue la quantité de sable sous mes pieds seulement j'étais au beau milieu de ruines. Le ciel était, à mon grand étonnement, aussi noir que les ténèbres, je ne distinguai qu'un immense et hideux serpent qui mesurait au moins vingt mètres de haut ! Il éclata de rire et s'adressa aux gens qui me tournaient le dos.

-Alors, petits mortels vous êtes toujours décidés à lutter ?

-Bah ouais espèce de serpent venimeux ! Cria un homme à la carrure assez imposante qui portait une longue veste rouge.

Il n'y en avait qu'un seul à ma connaissance qui dans n'importe quel genre de situation était du genre à sortir ce genre de truc et s'était …

-Bakura ! C'est pas le moment espèce d'abrutis !

-Ta gueule Atem ! Je t'ai pas sonné p'tit pharaon !

Bakura et Atem - - ' toujours en train de se crêper le chignon aux mauvais moments ceux – là. Ils ne changeront jamais, c'est consternant. Le serpent éclata de rire alors que les gardes royaux du pharaon à savoir; Aisis, Mahad, Seto, Karim, Shada, Mana, Aknadin et Kisara se tenaient sur leurs gardes en regardant Atem et Bakura se chamailler d'un air exaspéré, ils ont de quoi les pauvres. Soudain, le serpent attaqua et ils furent projetés à terre.

-HA HA HA ! Moi, Apophis, l'incarnation du Chaos, je vais enfin régner sur la planète !

Le spitch habituel quoi - - ' franchement ils sont tous les mêmes ces méchants, qu'ils soient normaux ou des dieux maléfiques. Tout à coup, deux silhouettes féminines apparurent sortant des ombres. L'une avait une armure dorée recouvrant tout son corps hormis sur son visage dont je ne discernai que de vagues traits. L'autre avait une robe égyptienne ainsi qu'une longue et ample veste rouge tout comme celle de Bakura.

-Bon, dit celle en armure, on les aide ou non ?

-Faut dire que si on ne les aide pas, ils vont se faire trucider déjà qu'ils sont dans un état pas possible. Répondit celle à la veste rouge en haussant les épaules.

La jeune fille en armure leva son bras et activa un disque de duel... qu'est-ce que ce machin vient foutre en Égypte Antique franchement ?!

-J'invoque le Soldat de l'Éclat Maléfique ! Lança-t-elle en mettant la carte sur le disque. Attends deux minutes ! Putain mais cette carte … ! Cette fille c'est moi ?! Si c'est le cas, l'autre fille ne peut être que …

-A moi, Squelette Malfaisant !

Ça c'est Kitsune - - ' qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ?! Et c'est à ce moment que j'ouvris les yeux dans la réalité.

Fin du P.O.V Tsuki

Kitsune la regarda avec de grands yeux avant de dire:

-T'as fais exactement le même rêve que moi !

-Hein ?! Toi aussi ?! Exclama Tsuki plus que surprise par la révélation de son amie.

-Ouais ! Confirma Kitsune.

Soudain, une intense lumière les aveugla toutes les deux.

-Kuso ! C'est quoi cette lumière ?! S'exclama Tsuki en couvrant ses yeux de sa main.

-Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elle ne vient pas du soleil ! Affirma Kitsune en faisant de même.

Une fois que cette étrange lumière disparue, les deux adolescentes ouvrirent les yeux et s'aperçurent qu'elles étaient en plein désert !

-Mais … mais c'est quoi de ce délire ?! S'écrièrent-t-elles en chœur...

A Suivre...


	2. Chapitre 2

1/ Dans lequel une rencontre inattendue rime avec ennemi mortel.

Tsuki et Kitsune : Mais … mais c'est quoi ce délire ?!

Le paysage qui s'étendait devant les deux jeunes filles n'était que sable et dunes avec un ciel parfaitement bleu sans aucun nuage plus un soleil de plomb doublé d'une chaleur étouffante.

Kitsune : A coup sûr, on est dans un désert.

Tsuki : J'avais remarquée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout dans un désert avec un soleil de plomb, sans eau et … trop habillées ?!

Kitsune : J'en sais rien. (Tend l'oreille) Attends ! J'entends un bruit !

Tsuki : Quel genre de bruit ?

Kitsune : Des chevaux à coup sûr !

Soudain, un cheval passa en trombe devant elles et assit dessus …

Tsuki : Je rêve ou c'était Bakura ?!

Kitsune : C'était bien lui …

Tsuki : Dans ce cas, Atem ne doit pas être bien loin.

Un autre cheval passa en trombe devant les deux jeunes filles avec le jeune pharaon comme cavalier se dirigeant dans la même direction que le Chef des voleurs.

Kitsune : Bravo, tu as mis dans le mille Tsuki.

Tsuki : J'ai vue … A ton avis, ils se battent ou pas ?

Kitsune : Vas savoir. On les suit avant de finir carbonisées ?

Tsuki : (se lève) Bonne idée.

Elles se mirent à courir dans la direction où les deux cavaliers se dirigeaient. Au bout d'un moment, elles arrivèrent en haut d'une dune où en contrebas, elles aperçurent un petit village. Seulement celui-ci n'était pas désert du tout, Atem et Bakura étaient dos à dos encerclés par des soldats portant une tunique avec un grand serpent dessiné dessus.

Kitsune : Ils n'ont pas l'air sympas ceux-là.

Tsuki : En même temps, ce sont des serviteurs d'Apophis alors comment veux-tu qu'ils soient sympas ?!

Kitsune : Ah merde, t'as raison !

Atem : Putain, on est coincés ! On fait quoi ?

Bakura : On fonce dans le tas !

Atem : Mais quel boulet -_- '

Bakura : Moi au moins, je ne passe pas mon temps à tergiverser !

Tsuki : Ils recommencent -_- '

Kitsune : Y a pas à dire faut toujours qu'ils partent en live aux mauvais moments.

Tsuki : S'ils font les cons, ils vont y passer.

Kitsune : Alors on fonce à leur rescousse ! (hurle aux soldats d'Apophis) Hé bande de nazes ! Venez un peu par ici qu'on s'amuse !

Tsuki : T'es vraiment une imbécile quand tu t'y

mets -_- '

Kitsune : Pourquoi faire compliquer quand on peut faire simple ?

Tsuki : De ce point de vue-là, tu n'as pas tort

Kitsune : YATATA ! BANZAI ! (saute et glisse sur le sable pour descendre)

Tsuki : (fait de même) Elle ne changera jamais -_- '

Atem : Qui sont ces filles ?

Bakura : Je sais pas mais elles sont folles et pas du tout discrètes.

Atem : Tu peux parler ! T'as beau être le Roi des Voleurs, question discrétion on ne peut pas faire pire que toi !

Bakura : Pas la peine de le dire à voix haute idiot !

Les deux filles affrontèrent les soldats d'Apophis comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple jeu de baston

Kitsune : (à Atem et Bakura) Hé les gars, c'est quand vous voulez que vous venez nous aider !

Tsuki : Ok, on va en finir ça devient lassant ! (active son disque de duel et pose une carte) Soldat de l'Éclat Maléfique viens à moi !

Kitsune : Hé ! T'amuses pas seule ! (fait de même) Squelette Malfaisant !

Leurs monstres apparurent et se jetèrent dans la bataille sous leurs directives.

Atem : Comment peuvent-elles faire ça ?! Ce ne sont pas des prêtresses pourtant !

Bakura : Faut croire qu'elles sont spéciales comme leurs monstres.

Au bout de quelques minutes, tous les soldats d'Apophis furent K.O (Au sens propre comme au figuré) et elles s'en sortaient sans aucune égratignures.

Tsuki : Bon, je crois qu'on a fini de faire le ménage.

Kitsune : Tu m'étonnes ! C'est ce qu'on appel du ménage express, vite fait, bien fait ! ^^

Atem et Bakura : O.O La vache !

Kitsune : Pour une fois que vous êtes d'accord tous les deux.

Tsuki : Laisse-tomber, dans deux minutes, ils vont de nouveau se crêper le chignon de toute manière alors ça ne change pas grand-chose.

Kitsune : Et bim ! Le pire c'est que c'est vrai.

Atem : Qui êtes-vous toutes les deux ?

Kitsune : Des duellistes.

Bakura : C'est-à-dire ?

Tsuki : Des guerrières.

Atem : D'accord mais comment avez-vous eu ces diadiank ?

Kitsune : Des dia-quoi ?

Tsuki : Il veut parler de nos disques de duels.

Kitsune : Ah mais oui ! Le diadiank est l'ancêtre du disque de duels ! J'avais pas captée !

Tsuki : Tu vois quand tu veux.

Kitsune : (Aux garçons) On nous les a offerts.

Atem : Oh d'accord … Quels sont vos noms ?

Kitsune : Moi c'est Kitsune ça veut dire «Renard»

Tsuki : Je me nomme Tsuki, cela signifie «Lune»

Atem : De très beaux noms.

Bakura : Bon, faudrait peut-être installer le camp pour la nuit. Vous restez les filles ?

Kitsune : Bien sûr quelle question !

Tsuki : Pharaon, où sont vos gardes royaux ?

Atem : Ils vont nous rejoindre dans deux jours.

Tsuki : D'ici là, il va falloir être prudents.

Le petit groupe installa donc un camp pour la nuit près d'une maison habitable. Les heurs passèrent et finalement, la nuit tomba et le quatuor mangeait autour d'un feu de camps.

Kitsune : Bon, expliquez-nous la situation.

Atem : Apophis tente de détruire le monde pour y régner en maître absolu.

Bakura : Et on tente de le buter.

Kitsune : Plus clair, tu meurs. Bon tant qu'on est là, on va vous donner un coup de main, hein Tsuki ?

Tsuki : Hum.

Bakura : Pas très bavarde ta copine.

Kitsune : Elle est toujours comme ça quand on ne la connait pas. Bref, vous travaillez en équipe ?

Atem : Oui et parfois je préférai quand on se battait l'un contre l'autre.

Bakura : Pour une fois, je suis de ton avis gamin.

Atem : J'ai 19 ans imbécile.

Bakura : Et moi 22 alors t'es un gamin par rapport à moi !

Atem : Je vais te …. !

Kitsune : Tout doux les mecs !

Tsuki : (Fait craquer ses phalanges) Arrêtez vos bêtises sinon je vous empêche de vous engueuler.

Atem et Bakura : Euh …. OK !

Kitsune : Merci Tsuki ! T'es la meilleure !

Tsuki : (Se lève brusquement) Hum ….

Kitsune : Quoi ?

Tsuki : Chut. On nous observe.

Kitsune : Où ?!

A ce moment, un chacal se montra à eux entouré d'une aura dorée...

A Suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

2/Dans lequel Anubis se montre et nous donne la Plume de la Vérité sans le mode d'emploi.

A ce moment, un chacal se montra à eux entouré d'une aura dorée. Tsuki l'observa attentivement pendant un moment.

Tsuki : (Soupire) Anubis, t'aurais pu la jouer plus discrète.

Anubis : (Reprend sa forme humaine en gardant sa tête de chacal) Tu m'as reconnus ...

Tsuki : Tu sais pourtant très bien que mes yeux ont la capacité de distinguer les auras de tous les êtres vivants y compris les dieux. Chaque aura à une couleur particulière et la vôtre étant dorée, il est facile de vous reconnaître.

Kitsune : Et vu que t'es le seul à avoir une tête de chacal.

Tsuki : Exact même Bakura est plus discret que toi.

Bakura : Hé !

Atem : Elle a raison xD

Bakura : On t'a pas sonné !

Tsuki : Tais-toi !

Kitsune : N'empêche, si tu t'étais déguisé en chat, là on t'aurai pas reconnu.

Anubis : Je te rappel que c'est Bastet qui prend la forme d'un chat -_- '

Kitsune : Bah, on t'aurai pris pour Bastet.

Tsuki : Kit' tu t'enfonces là.

Kitsune : Mince ^^'

Tsuki : Bon que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite Anubis, dieu des enterrements ?

Anubis : Je viens vous donner quelque chose qui vous aidera à vaincre Apophis.

Bakura : Non ! Genre c'est quoi ?

Anubis : (Ouvre la main sur une plume blanche) Ceci

Atem et Tsuki : La Plume de la Vérité !

Bakura et Kitsune : La quoi ?

Tsuki : Bande d'incultes -_- '

Anubis : Ce n'est pas gagner pour remporter la bataille contre Apophis vu comment ça part -_- '

Atem : (Montre Bakura et Kitsune d'un signe de tête) Surtout avec eux -_- '

Tsuki : Bref. (à Bakura et Kitsune) La Plume de la Vérité est une plume sacrée qui juge les âmes des défunts, par conséquent elle ne supporte pas le moindre petit mensonge.

Bakura : En gros, si on l'a, il ne faut pas mentir.

Atem : Oui sinon tu pars en fumée.

Tsuki : En gros, avec toi comme gardien de cette plume, on est foutus.

Kitsune : Là c'est vrai. -_- '

Anubis : Voilà pourquoi, ce sera toi Tsuki la gardienne de cette plume.

Tsuki : (Prend la Plume et la passe autour de son cou) Génial -_- ' mais t'as pas le mode d'emploi ?

Anubis : Non, ma mission consistait seulement à te la donner.

Kitsune : Comment doit-on s'en servir si on n'a aucune explication ?!

Anubis : Je n'en sais rien. Il faut demander à Osiris.

Kitsune : Mais il est au Royaume des Morts !

Anubis : Bah allez-y dans ce cas.

Tous : Mais t'es malade ?! Tu blague ou quoi ?!

Anubis : Non. Bon, je dois partir mais ... (Prend la main de Tsuki et lui fait un baisemain avec un sourire malicieux) J'ai hâte de vous revoir.

Atem : Tch ! (Serre les poings)

Anubis disparaît. Tsuki s'assit un peu à l'écart du feu pour regarder la plume. Les autres s'assirent près du feu, Atem ne quitta pas la jeune fille de son regard lavande alors que Bakura et Kitsune entamèrent une conversation.

Bakura : Franchement, là les dieux ne servent à rien.

Kitsune : Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Nous donner ce machin et de nous dire de nous en servir pour vaincre le vilain serpent sans un mode d'emploi, ils sont cons ou quoi ceux-là ?!

Bakura : Bah, il faut croire que oui. Au faite, Atem pourquoi étais-tu énervé toute à l'heure ?

Atem : … (Totalement à l'ouest xD)

Bakura : Hé gamin !

Kitsune : (sourire) Totalement à l'ouest xD

Atem : Quoi ?

Bakura : Quoi «quoi ?» pourquoi étais-tu énervé toute à l'heure ?

Atem : Moi ? Énervé ? Où vas-tu chercher ça ?

Kitsune : Quand Anubis a fait un baisemain à Tsuki, tu as serré les poings alors il en a conclu que tu étais énervé.

Atem : (rouge) Mais non !

Bakura : Mito ! T'es tout rouge ! Dis la vérité !

Atem : Y a rien à dire Bakura !

Bakura : Si !

Atem : Non !

Kitsune : A l'aide, Tsuki, ils recommencent -_- ' !

Tsuki : (soupire) Pfffff, j'arrive. (Elle se lève et les rejoins) Vos gueules !

PAM ! La jeune fille venait sortir une poêle à frire avec laquelle elle avait frappée Bakura et Atem pour les faire taire.

Bakura et Atem : Aaaaiiiieeeeuuuuhhhh !

Kitsune : Impressionnant ! Dis d'où tu la sors celle-là ?

Tsuki : De ma poche -_- ' non, j'en sais rien.

(NDTsuki : spéciale dédicace à mon adorable grand frère Stark ^^)

Atem : Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?!

Bakura : Pourquoi moi d'abords ?! C'est quoi ce truc ?!

Kitsune : Une poêle à frire. Dans notre époque, c'est un ustensile de cuisine ^^

Bakura et Atem : T'es sérieuse là ?! -_- '

Tsuki : Si vous recommencez, je la ressors pigés ?

Bakura et Atem : Oui Tsuki.

Tsuki : Ok, bon allez dormir, je vais monter la garde.

Atem : Non, je m'en charge.

Kitsune : (pose une main sur l'épaule du pharaon) Ne la contredis pas Atem, sinon t'auras droit à la poêle.

Atem : Mais enfin, elle doit se reposer !

Kitsune : T'en fais pas pour elle, c'est une pure insomniaque, elle dort rarement.

Atem : Sérieusement ? O_O

Kitsune : Puisque je te le dis. Aller au dodo !

Kitsune et Bakura allèrent s'allonger sur une latte, Bakura prit sa veste comme couverture et Kitsune en attrapa un bout. Atem, après avoir une dernière fois regardé Tsuki assise sur un rocher scrutant les environs, se coucha lui aussi et s'endormit rapidement avec l'image d'elle ancrée profondément dans son esprit.

A Suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

3/Dans lequel Horus se fait battre de la façon la plus ridicule qui soit pour un dieu.

Le jour finit par se lever, ses rayons caressant les visages des endormis tandis que Tsuki veillait toujours au grain scrutant les alentours de son regard perçant. Les autres finirent par se réveiller.

Kitsune : Salut tout le monde ^^

Bakura : Yo .

Atem : Bonjour ^^

Tsuki : 'lut.

Kitsune : Petit déj' ! J'ai la dalle !

Bakura : Tu penses vraiment qu'à bouffer toi.

Atem : Comme toi, vous êtes fait pour vous entendre vous deux.

Tsuki : Bon allé, on mange.

Ils prirent le petit-déjeuner mais vers la fin de celui-ci, un faucon se posa près d'eux.

Tsuki : Horus, dieu vengeur.

Kitsune : Après Anubis, c'est Horus qui se ramène mais qu'est-ce que vous avez contre nous ?!

Horus : (reprend sa forme humaine avec sa tête de faucon) Je suis là pour te tester Kitsune.

Kitsune : Hé merde -_- ' fallait que ça tombe sur moi.

Tsuki : Bon courage.

Atem : Je la plains.

Bakura : Vas-y éclate le petit renard !

Kitsune : Facile à dire !

Atem : «Petit renard» ? Tu appelles ça un surnom toi ?!

Bakura : Bah quoi ? Ça lui va bien non ?

Atem et Tsuki : No comment -_- ''

Kitsune : Bon c'est quoi ton test ?

Horus : Bats-moi en combat singulier.

Tous : Hein ?!

Kitsune : Tu plaisante ?!

Horus : Non.

Bakura : J'avoue que je n'aimerais pas être à la place du petit renard.

Atem : Elle a aucune chance de gagner.

Tsuki : …

Kitsune : Bande de méchants _ !

Horus : Et bah la confiance règne -_- '

Horus et Kitsune se saluèrent puis commencèrent le combat qui malheureusement tourna très vite à l'avantage du dieu.

Bakura : Elle est foutue -_- '

Atem : Pour une fois t'as raison -_- '

Tsuki : (sourire en coin) J'en serai pas si sûr à votre place les gars.

Bakura : Expliques un peu.

Tsuki : Tu vas voir.

Kitsune prit une corde (mais d'où elle sort allez savoir xD) qu'elle enroula autour des pieds d'Horus avant de se mettre à courir le faisant

ainsi …. tomber!

Tous sauf Kitsune et Tsuki : Hein ?! O_O

Tsuki : xD

Kitsune : (frappe Horus derrière la tête) Et je n'ai pas fini !

(Dédicace à l'oncle de Jacky Chan dans la série animé pour ceux qui connaissent)

Tsuki : Je la sens venir celle-là.

Atem et Bakura : Quoi ?

Kitsune se mit à côté d'Horus, toujours à terre et commença à le …. chatouiller !

Horus : Pitié ! Je suis chatouilleux ! MDR !

Bakura et Atem : Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?! O_O ?!

Tsuki : Lol

Kitsune : Abandonnes et j'arrête.

Horus : (en peux plus de rire) Ok, j'abandonne tu as gagnée x_x

Bakura et Atem : O_O !

Kitsune : Gentil faucon ^^

Bakura : Kitsune ...

Kitsune : Voui ?

Bakura : Tu fais peur.

Kitsune : Merci ^^

Bakura : C'était pas un compliment -_- '

Kitsune : Ah merde -_- '

Atem : On frise le ridicule là.

Tsuki : Oh ça c'est la honte Horus.

Kitsune : Mode Shiki is on ^^

(NDTsuki : spéciale dédicace à ma Rima ^^)

Atem, Bakura et Horus : Mode Shiki ?!

Kitsune : Mode «Blasé d'la vie»^^

Atem : -_-'

Bakura : D'accord -_- '

Horus : (lui tend l'œil d'Horus) Bref, tiens Kitsune.

Kitsune : (le met autour de son cou) Ça sert à quoi?

Horus : A voir la vérité.

Kitsune : Comme la plume.

Horus : Non, la plume sert à faire dire la vérité, l'œil sert uniquement à la voir.

Bakura : Ok !

Horus : Bon, je vais y aller moi … Au faite, Tsuki.

Tsuki : Quoi ?

Horus : Anubis, t'envoies ses respects

Bakura : Et son affection sans doute xD

Atem : Grrr …. (Jette un regard noir à Bakura)

Kitsune : xD

Tsuki : Bakura … ta gueule -_- '

Horus reprit alors sa forme de faucon et s'envola dans le ciel azuré et le reste de la journée se passa de la façon la plus paisible possible … enfin aussi paisible qu'elle puisse l'être avec Atem et Bakura dans la même équipe.

A Suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

4/ Comment les prêtres débarquent sans faire gaffe aux pièges.

Durant le lendemain après-midi suivant la victoire écrasante de Kitsune sur Horus, notre quatuor découvrit par le plus grand des hasards... en réalité à cause de la maladresse légendaire de Kitsune que le village où ils se trouvaient était rempli de pièges divers et variés.

Bakura : Par Seth ! Mais qu'est-ce qui leur a pris à ses villageois de piéger leur village ?!

Atem : A cause de tes voleurs sans doute.

Bakura : Ta gueule! En plus ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas volé !

Atem : Continus comme ça c'est bien.

Kitsune : (pendue par les pieds au toit d'une maison) Bon, vous me détachez ou pas ?

Tsuki : Ça fait la 3ème fois que tu te fais avoir Kit' !

Kitsune : J'y peux rien _ !

Bakura : Une vraie maladroite -_- '

Kitsune : Je t'ai pas sonné le malchanceux !

Tsuki : Kitsune 1, Bakura 0

Bakura : Tu vas pas te mettre à faire l'arbitre quand même ?!

Atem : Avec vous deux, elle n'est pas prête de désigner un vainqueur.

Bakura : -_- '

Kitsune : Bon, c'est quand vous voulez ! _

Bakura grimpa sur le toit et coupa la corde retenant Kitsune. La jeune fille retomba de justesse sur ses pieds.

Kitsune : (tend l'oreille) Vous entendez ?

Bakura : (redescend) Des chevaux viennent par ici à coup sûr !

Tsuki : Les prêtres ?

Atem : Je crois bien que oui. (Pointe le doigt vers l'entrée du village) Regardez !

Six chevaux galopaient vers eux, chacun ayant un prêtre du jeune souverain pour cavalier.

Mana : Youhou ! Prince !

Les prêtres : Pharaon, Mana !

Mana : Pharaon ! ^^'

Bakura : Oh non ! Pas cette gamine ! On a déjà une maladroite dans le groupe !

Kitsune : C'est qui que tu vises là ?

Bakura : A ton avis ?

Tsuki : C'est vraiment pas le moment -_- '

Les prêtres arrivèrent à l'entrée du village mais ils tombèrent malheureusement dans un piège ! Des cordes se tendirent faisant tomber à la fois les chevaux et les cavaliers dans le sable sous le rire moqueur du Roi des Voleurs qui était plié en deux.

Seto : Arrêtes de rire sale vermine ! _

Bakura : Vous êtes trop nuls de tomber dans un piège aussi grossier !

Atem : Tu n'as pas fais mieux je te rappel.

Tsuki : Atem 1, Bakura 0

Kitsune : The fight of Kings ! xD

Bakura : Tsuki, tu me stress.

Tsuki : M'en fous.

Kitsune : Et bim !

Mahad : Wahou ! Elles n'ont pas froid aux yeux, ces deux jeunes filles !

Shada : Je ne te le fais pas dire !

Karim : Clouer le bec à Bakura, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Mahad : Mais c'est agréable à voir.

Bakura : N'en rajoutez pas bande de pas doués !

Les prêtres se dégagèrent du piège et se rendirent près de notre étrange quatuor.

Aisis : Comment vous appelez-vous jeunes filles ?

Tsuki : Mon nom est Tsuki signifiant «Lune»

Kitsune : Moi, c'est Kitsune ça veut dire «Renard»

Mahad : De très beaux noms, d'où venez-vous ?

Tsuki : Euh … c'est un peu compliqué.

Kitsune : On vous expliquera ça plus tard ^^

Atem : Mes amis, ces jeunes personnes sont de guerrières et on acceptées de nous aider à vaincre Apophis.

Shada : Formidable ! Des renforts !

Bakura : Et pas des moindres avec les créatures balèzes qu'elles ont, en plus elles ont toutes les deux battues un dieu chacune.

Le Roi des Voleurs fit alors le récit des exploits des deux jeunes filles qui laissèrent les amis du pharaon abasourdis ! (NDTsuki : Et ils ont de quoi.) Ils acceptèrent immédiatement les deux filles au sein du groupe.

Mana : Mon roi, il y a un petit problème...

Atem : Lequel Mana ?

Mana : Nous n'avons pas de chevaux pour Tsuki et Kitsune.

Atem : Nous en chercherons dans ce cas.

Bakura : Ça j'en fais mon affaire !

Seto : En quel honneur ?

Bakura : Je connais un éleveur qui possède les meilleurs chevaux !

Atem : Dans ce cas, conduis-nous jusqu'à lui.

Bakura : Ok alors tous à cheval !

Atem : Bon, Tsuki, tu montes avec moi et Kitsune avec Bakura.

Kitsune et Bakura : (en cœur) Non !

Atem : On n'a pas le choix et ça ne durera pas longtemps alors exécution !

Bakura : (soupire) Pffff, sais-tu monter à cheval petit renard ?

Kitsune : Parfaitement mon cher.

Bakura : Je n'en connais qu'un à qui profite tous ce cirque ! _

Atem : Qui ?

Bakura : Devine =_=

Atem : A part toi, je ne vois pas.

Bakura : (aide Kitsune à monter sur le cheval et monte derrière elle) -_- '

Atem : Tsuki-Ela, permettez que je vous aide.

Tsuki : (rougit légèrement et monte sur le cheval aidée d'Atem) Euh … oui.

Atem : (monte derrière elle) Tiens-toi à moi Tsuki.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et se cala contre le jeune pharaon qui saisit fermement les reines.

Bakura : Mesdames et messieurs êtes-vous prêts ? Tant pis si ce n'est pas le cas !

Il partit au galop, Kitsune étant une pro en équitation ne sourcilla pas. Tous les autres chevaux suivirent, Tsuki étant encore une novice dans ce domaine s'accrocha fermement à Atem, ce qui ne fut pas pour lui déplaire.

A Suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

5/Durant lequel Tsuki et Kitsune cherchent des montures.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un village et après avoir acheté des provisions, ils se rendirent guidés par Bakura auprès d'un éleveur de chevaux qu'il connaissait bien.

Bakura : Hey Adjib !

Adjib : Oh salut Bakura ! Ça faisait longtemps, comment ça va ?

Bakura : Bien et toi, vieille branche ?

Adjib : Tout baigne ! Les affaires marchent bien mais avec le retour d'Apophis, ça risque de se gâter si tu veux mon avis.

Atem : Ne vous en faites pas, nous nous en occupons.

Adjib : (surpris) Oh Pharaon ! (s'incline bien bas) C'est un honneur de vous voir mon Seigneur.

Atem : Relevez-vous je vous prie. Nous nous occuperons de renvoyer Apophis là d'où il vient, vous avez ma parole.

Adjib : (se relève) Voilà qui me rassure. Pourquoi êtes-vous venus me voir ?

Bakura : Nos amies ici présentes (montre Tsuki et Kitsune) ont besoin de chevaux.

Adjib : (les regarde) Voilà de bien belles jeunes femmes ! Venez mes Dames, choisissez le cheval qui vous plait.

Les deux filles se regardèrent et entrèrent dans l'enclos. Kitsune s'arrêta près d'un magnifique cheval à la robe baie brûlée Ses membres étaient musclés, sa tête bien proportionnée, des balzanes (NDKitsune : Tâches de poils blancs sur la partie inférieure de certains chevaux) se situaient sur l'antérieur droit et le postérieur gauche, ses crins étaient longs et lices enfin une liste (NDKitsune : bande de poils blancs occupant le front) occupait son chanfrein (NDKitsune : partie antérieure de la tête du cheval). Ses yeux très expressifs regardaient Kitsune avec un grand intérêt et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire «ouf», la jeune fille s'installa à crue sur le dos du cheval semblant l'apprécier au grand étonnement d'Adjib.

Kitsune : Gentil. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Adjib : (abasourdi) Euh … Zéphyr.

Kitsune : Zéphyr … ça lui va très bien. Avances Zéphyr.

Le cheval lui obéit et sortit lui-même de l'enclos.

Adjib : Incroyable ! Zéphyr est pourtant capricieux, il est évident que vous avez un don avec les chevaux mademoiselle.

Kitsune : (sourire) J'adore les chevaux.

Tsuki balayait encore les chevaux de ses yeux bleus lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent sur une superbe jument à la robe noire, parfaite, fine musclée et bien proportionnée. Un croissant de lune blanc ornait son front et elle restait un peu à l'écart des autres chevaux.

Tsuki : Adjib, comment s'appelle cette jument ?

Adjib : Oh, c'est Tsilla l'Ombre, je ne vous la conseille pas jeune demoiselle, elle est aussi mauvaise qu'un chacal.

Bakura : T'en fais pas, cette fille est une dresseuse de

chacal xD

Tsuki : Bakura ! Arrêtes de remettre ça sur le tapis ! _'

Bakura : Bah quoi ? Je suis honnête ou je m'exprime si tu préfères.

Tsuki : T'étais obligé de rappelé le truc avec Anubis, franchement ?

Bakura : Pour mon plus grand plaisir, oui.

Tsuki : Tu m'énerves _ !

Bakura : Moi aussi de tout mon cœur.

Tsuki ne releva pas et s'avança vers la jument sans mouvements brusques. Une fois devant elle, la jeune fille s'inclina respectueusement et se redressa doucement.

Tsuki : Bonjour Tsilla, je m'appelle Tsuki. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

Tsilla considéra un moment Tsuki avant de s'avancer vers elle et de lui rendre son salut au plus grand étonnement de l'éleveur. Tsuki tendit la main et caressa l'encolure de la jument qui ferma les yeux.

Tsuki : Tu es très belle.

La jument donna un petit coup de museau sur sa jambe avec insistance.

Tsuki : Tu veux que je monte sur ton dos ? Tu veux que je sois ta cavalière ?

La jument énie, Tsuki sourit, prit une selle, la mit en place et s'y installa.

Tsuki : (caresse le cou de Tsilla) C'est bon, tu peux avancer Tsilla.

Tsilla secoua la tête et sortit de l'enclos à son tour sans se presser. Adjib en resta quoi.

Adjib : Mademoiselle, vous avez réussie à approcher Tsilla et à vous faire accepter au point qu'elle vous choisisse comme cavalière ! Quel est votre nom ?

Tsuki : Je m'appelle Tsuki, cela signifie «Lune»

Adjib : Dame Tsuki, seriez-vous une déesse ?

Tsuki : Non pas du tout ^^, j'aime seulement les animaux c'est tout. Si on les traite avec respect et douceur, ils nous le rendent toujours.

Adjib : Incroyable ! Je vous les offre mesdames, vous les avez bien méritées.

Tsuki et Kitsune : Merci Adjib ^^

Notre petite bande reprit donc son voyage tranquillement mais sans savoir ce qui allait arriver …

A Suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

6/ Dans lequel la petite bande se fait piéger dans un tombeau.

Tsuki chevauchait derrière Atem sur Tsilla et discutait avec Aisis chevauchant près d'elle tandis que Kitsune, à l'arrière fermait la marche avec Bakura.

Tsuki : Dis-moi Aisis, que veux dire «Ela» ?  
Aisis : Hum... «Déesse» pourquoi ?  
Tsuki : Atem m'a appelée Tsuki-Ela lorsqu'il m'a aidée à monter sur son cheval alors je me posais la question.  
Aisis : O_O ?!  
Tsuki : Qui y a-t-il ?  
Aisis : Le Pharaon doit vraiment vous estimez ! «Ela» est un mot qui est utilisé lorsque l'on estime ou aime énormément la personne pour laquelle on l'emploi.  
Tsuki : Oh, je vois... (Regarde Atem qui est de dos) Il ne l'a jamais utilisé auparavant ?  
Aisis : Non, pas depuis que sa mère, la reine Lliléni, nous a quittée... «Lliléni» veut dire «Reine».  
Tsuki : Il aimait beaucoup sa mère dans ce cas.  
Aisis : Oh oui. Son père, le Pharaon Aknamkanon la vénérait et l'appelait «Lliléni-Ela».  
Tsuki : (regard triste) La perdre a dû lui faire beaucoup de mal...  
Aisis : A un point que nul ne peut décrire avec de simples mots.  
Tsuki : Perdre un être cher... Je sais ce que cela fait...  
Aisis : Vous avez perdue un être cher ?  
Tsuki : (baisse la tête) En quelque sorte...

Un silence gêné s'installa, Mana vient se placer avec elles et relança la conversation.

Mana : Dis Tsuki, pourquoi tu n'as pris de rênes ?  
Tsuki : Je préfère qu'elle soit libre de ses mouvements (caresse l'encolure de Tsilla) c'est plus agréable pour elle comme pour moi.  
Mana : Oh...  
Tsuki : Tu sais, je ne suis qu'une novice en équitation comparée à Kitsune ^^'  
Aisis : Je l'avais remarquée.  
Mana : Elle monte toujours à cru ?!  
Tsuki : Oui, elle est une pro. Tsilla a compris que je suis encore d'un faible niveau alors elle fait attention.  
Mana : Tu lui fais confiance ?  
Tsuki : Bien sûr ^^ Kitsune m'a enseignée que le cavalier doit faire confiance à sa monture s'il veut que celle-ci lui fasse confiance.  
Aisis : Elle n'en a pas l'aire mais elle doit être un excellent professeur d'équitation.  
Tsuki : Eh oui. Au faite, Aisis, peux-tu me tutoyer ? Cela me gêne d'être vouvoyée.  
Aisis : Avec plaisir ^^

Mahad : Mon roi, je crois que nos deux nouvelles compagnes commencent à s'intégrer.  
Atem : Je l'entends...  
Mahad : Quelque chose vous préoccupe ?  
Atem : Mahad, je crois que je vais bientôt choisir une épouse.  
Mahad : O_o ?!  
Atem : Que t'arrive-t-il ?  
Mahad : Il y a encore quelques semaines, vous ne vouliez en aucun cas choisir une reine alors ce revirement soudain me surprend. Auriez-vous trouvé celle que vous cherchiez ?  
Atem : (léger sourire) Je le pense.  
Mahad : Qui est-ce ?

Atem fit un léger mouvement de tête désignant la cavalière de Tsilla qui chevauchait derrière lui en grande conversation avec Mana et Aisis.

Mahad : Tsuki ?!  
Atem : Elle est parfaite.  
Mahad : D'après ce que j'ai vu, elle a l'aire plutôt sauvage, non ?  
Atem : Solitaire plus exactement.  
Mahad : Mais vous la connaissez à peine.  
Atem : Les autres aussi, je les connaissais à peine. Je la connais cependant assez pour savoir que c'est elle qui partagera ma vie.  
Mahad : Permettez que je l'observe un peu.  
Atem : A ta guise mon ami.

Pendant ce temps, à l'arrière, Bakura et Kitsune se chamaillaient.

Bakura : Tu m'agaces !  
Kitsune : Je te retourne le compliment !  
Bakura : Euh... c'était pas un compliment, idiote -_- '  
Kitsune : Bah, venant de toi, je le prends comme tel !  
Seto : Kitsune 1, Bakura 0  
Bakura : Ah non ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi toi ?!  
Seto : Pourquoi pas ?  
Aisis : On dirait de vrais gosses à vous chamaillez ainsi -_- '  
Bakura : Ne me mets pas dans le même panier qu'eux, Aisis ! _  
Aisis : Dans ce cas, arrêtes de faire l'idiot.  
Kitsune : C'est dans sa nature, Aisis et ça ne changera jamais.  
Seto : Kitsune 2, Bakura 0  
Bakura : Arrêtes -_- ' (se redresse) Des chevaux approchent.  
Seto : (regarde aux alentours) Des soldats !

Une dizaine de cavaliers armés arrivaient droit vers eux à vive allure.

Seto : Mon roi ! On nous attaque !  
Atem : C'est pas vrai ! En formation ! Protégez les filles !  
Mahad : A vos ordres ! Seto, Karim et Shada, entourez les filles ! Bakura, couvres-les ! Aisis, Mana, Tsuki et Kitsune restez au centre !  
Kitsune : La barbe, on va pas pouvoir s'amuser -_- '  
Tsuki : Dommage -_- '

Les garçons battirent facilement les soldats qui galopèrent vers la Vallée des Rois. La petite bande descendit de cheval pour les affronter à terre mais ils les attirèrent dans un tombeau avant de les y enfermer ! Dans le noir total, comment cela va-t-il se terminer ?

A Suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

7/Dans lequel la petite bande cherche la sortie du tombeau.

Notre petite bande se retrouve enfermée dans un tombeau à cause de Bakura qui en poursuivant un soldat d'Apophis à l'intérieur a attiré tous les autres derrière lui.

Bakura : Putain de merde ! Pourquoi on se retrouve là-dedans ?!

Seto : Je te rappel que c'est de ta faute !

Bakura : Ah ouais, c'est vrai... Où sont les torches ? Parce que là, on y voit que dalle.

Atem : Pourquoi tu as peur ?

Bakura : Oui, pour mes oreilles car vous allez hurler dès qu'un truc non identifié vous frôlera...

Mana : (hurle et s'accroche à Bakura) Aaaaaaahhhhh !

Bakura : Aie ! x_x

Mahad : Tu disais Bakura...

Tsuki : Bande de pas doués. Y a vraiment pas de quoi flipper... Sauf si vous avez peur du noir et des momies ensorcelées, là vous pouvez paniquer.

Kitsune : Tsuki, la fana de films d'horreurs, le retour xD

Tous sauf Tsuki et Kitsune : Hein ?!

Kitsune : Laissez tomber c'est pas de votre époque.

Bakura : Mana, lâches-moi !

Mana : Mais quelque chose m'a frôlée TwT

Kitsune : C'était juste un rat guerrier...

Tous sauf Kitsune : Euh... -_- '

Tsuki : Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! -_- '

Atem : Bon, il faut éclairer tout ça.

Bakura : C'est vous les prêtres lumineux pas moi !

Tsuki : Réplique qui tue ! Bakura 1, Prêtres 0

Atem : Ne recommences pas, Tsuki, je t'en prie -_- '

Mahad : (trouve une torche et l'allume) J'ai trouvé !

Karim : Bien joué !

Au bout de quelques minutes, tous eurent une torche allumée en main et commencèrent à «visiter» le tombeau

Mana : Pharaon ! Ce tombeau, c'est celui de... !

Bakura : (réfléchit) Il me dit quelque chose, ce tombeau...

Kitsune : Mes avis que tu l'as déjà visité.

Bakura : C'est probable.

Mahad : C'est celui de votre père, pharaon.

Bakura : (frappe du poing dans sa main) Voilà pourquoi cela me disait quelque chose !

Tsuki : Et on sort comment ?

Bakura : Bah, il y a plusieurs moyens de sortir.

Mahad : C'est vrai que tu as réussi à survivre à notre combat -_- '

Tsuki : Vas savoir comment...

Bakura : Ouais... Mais attends ! Tu n'es pas censé être mort, toi ?!

Mahad : Osiris m'a ressuscité.

Bakura : C'est clair, je hais les dieux ! _

Tsuki : Deux de tension -_- '

Kitsune : Je ne te la fais pas dire -_- '

Mana : (montre un barelief) Il y a une énigme ici !

Seto : (s'approche et lit) «Expression dite dans les situations désastreuses»

Kitsune : Merde !

Une porte s'ouvrit dans un mur devant leurs yeux écarquillés.

Kitsune : … Bonus xD

Bakura : Je connaissais pas ça !

Tsuki : Bien joué ! Allez, on y va !

Ils franchirent la porte et se retrouvèrent dans une immense salle dont le centre était composé d'un labyrinthe se trouvant au-dessus du vide avec à l'intérieur des soldats de pierre.

Mana : Oh ! Glauque !

(NDTsuki : Dédicace à ma Yûki ^^)

Bakura : Faut faire quoi ?

Tsuki : Apparemment, franchir le labyrinthe avec respect.

Bakura : Ah ! Comme dans le tombeau d'Atem !

Prêtres : Depuis quand tu connais le tombeau de notre pharaon, toi ?!

Bakura : (avance sur le labyrinthe avec le pied gauche en avant) Euh... _

Tsuki : Je crois bien qu'il a gaffé là.

Kitsune : Sans doute, on le suit ?

Tsuki : Ok.

Tous suivirent Bakura et franchirent le labyrinthe. La petite bande atterrit alors dans une salle où une plate-forme occupant tout son milieu.

Bakura : Je le savais ! Le tombeau du père et du fils sont reliés =_= c'est nul -_- '

Tsuki : Mais non, moi, je trouve ça touchant.

Bakura : T'es vraiment bizarre.

Tsuki : Je sais, bon, allons-y.

La jeune fille avança sur la plate-forme en regardant de tous les côtés.

Tsuki : Vous pouvez venir, il n'y a aucun danger.

Kitsune : On arrive petite lune ^^

Mahad : «Petite Lune» ?!

Kitsune : C'est un surnom que je lui donne ^^

Mana : Elle est pas si petite que ça Kit'

Seto : C'est affectif, Mana -_- '

Mana : Ah d'accord.

Bakura : Affligeant -_- '

Kitsune : Dit le voleur.

Bakura : T'y remet pas !

Karim : Et ils recommencent -_- '

Shada : Dis-moi quand ils ne se prennent pas la tête...

Karim : Jamais.

Shada : Exactement.

Seto : N'importe quoi -_-

Une fois qu'ils eurent franchis la plate-forme, ils cherchèrent en déambulant dans le tombeau à la recherche d'une sortie. Ils finirent par atterrir dans une salle où au centre de laquelle se trouvait un autel entouré de trois piliers sur lesquels reposaient trois objets différents, à savoir un sceptre, une statuette humaine et une dague.

Bakura : Là, comptez pas sur moi.

Atem : Pas besoin de le dire, idiot -_- '

Tsuki s'approcha de l'autel et lu l'énigme en fronçant les sourcils, Seto vient à côté d'elle.

Seto : «Seul un loyal serviteur saura quelle est la force la plus importante pour protéger son souverain»

Mana : Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?!

Seto : Je n'en sais rien.

Kitsune : Tsuki ?

Tsuki : J'ai compris.

Tous sauf Kitsune : Non ?! O_o

Tsuki : C'est une épreuve.

La jeune fille s'approcha de l'un des piliers et ferma les yeux.

Bakura : Que fait-elle ?

Kitsune : Chut ! Elle se concentre !

Tsuki : Le sceptre symbolise la décision ou l'assurance, la statuette humaine symbolise l'humanité et l'indulgence enfin la dague représente la puissance. L'énigme ou l'épreuve consiste à placer sur l'autel l'objet représentant la plus puissante force que doit posséder un serviteur loyal afin de protéger son souverain.

Mahad : «Incroyable !»

Seto : «Cette enfant vient de percer le véritable sens d'une énigme»

Atem : «Tsuki...»

Tsuki : La réponse est l'humanité. Un serviteur loyal doit certes être capable de prendre les meilleures décisions possibles sans hésiter ainsi qu'être le plus fort possible.

Elle prit la statuette et la posa délicatement sur l'autel avant de reculer de quelques pas. Il y eu un tremblement de terre puis une porte s'ouvrit sur l'extérieur laissant entrer la lumière du jour au sein du tombeau

Bakura : Tous dehors !

Mana : Enfin ! Le dernier dehors est un abruti fini !

Kitsune : Pour certains, c'est déjà le cas xD

Bakura : C'est qui que tu vises ?!

Kitsune : Moi, personne voyons ^^

Karim : Tous hors d'ici.

Shada : Bonne idée !

La petite bande sortit du tombeau.

Bakura : Ah ! Il était temps ! Avec le chemin qu'on a pris, on a mis vachement longtemps pour sortir !

Shada : Le chemin ?

Bakura : Y avait plusieurs raccourcis.

Seto : Mais pourquoi t'as rien dis ?!

Bakura : Vous ne m'avez pas posé la question.

Seto : Je vais le … !

Atem : Calme-toi, le principal est que nous soyons sortis sains et saufs.

Karim : Le pharaon a raison, Seto.

Seto : Pffff...

A ce moment, des sbires d'Apophis apparurent autour de la petite bande qui se prépara à combattre. Tsuki regarda Kitsune qui hocha la tête.

Tsuki : Vous tous reculez, je m'occupe d'eux.

A Suivre...


	9. Chapter 9

8/Dans lequel Bakura donne un surnom à Tsuki.

Tsuki : Vous tous, reculez, je m'occupe d'eux.

Mana : Mais Tsuki... !

Kitsune : La contredisez pas.

Aisis : Elle ne peut pas les affronter seule !

Kitsune : Cela se voit que vous ne la connaissez pas encore... Elle est bien plus redoutable qu'il n'y paraît.

Shada : Donc on la laisse mourir.

Kitsune : J'ai pas dis ça.

Karim : On fait quoi alors ?!

Kitsune : On reste tranquille et on lui fait confiance.

Atem : Puisque nous n'avons pas le choix...

Tsuki sortit son katana de son fourreau et son visage perdit alors toute trace d'expression et de sentiments. Elle se mit à courir et leva son katana avant de l'abattre violemment sur ses adversaires. Ses compagnons la regardèrent avec un mélange d'effroi et d'admiration, la jeune fille était sans pitié massacrant ses adversaires à tour de bras. Tranchant la tête de l'un, coupant les membres d'un autre, elle s'abandonnait à sa danse mortelle. D'une rapidité et d'une précision affolante bien qu'elle était blessée à plusieurs endroits, elle ne semblait rien sentir. L'éclat lunaire avait quitté ses yeux saphir désormais sans vie. Rien en elle pas même son corps ne trahissait aucun trouble. Rien. La jeune fille réservée était devenue une véritable machine à tuer. Finalement, au bout d'un long moment la jeune fille s'arrêta et rangea son arme dans son fourreau debout au milieu des cadavres de leurs ennemis.

Seto : Qu'est-ce que... ?!

Bakura : La vache !

Mahad : Kitsune expliques-nous ça !

Kitsune : Il s'agit de l'état d'abandon total aussi appelé le Sabre Sacré, Tsuki fait partie d'une famille de guerriers mais rares sont ceux qui parviennent à un tel niveau de puissance.

Bakura : Elle manie son katana comme une marionnette... (Réfléchit) Ca y est ! C'est la marionnettiste sanguinaire !

Tous sauf Tsuki : Bakura... -_- '

Bakura : Bah quoi ?!

Mahad : Tu es vraiment lourd sur ce coup.

Kitsune : Sur ce coup, je suis de l'avis de Mahad, tu

crains. -_- '

Bakura : Merci de ton soutien p'tit renard -_- '

Kitsune : Mais de rien ^^

Shada : Je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance mais Tsuki aurait besoin d'aide non ?

Kitsune : Laisses tombé, Shada.

Shada : Pourquoi ?

Kitsune : Quand elle est dans cet état, on ne peut rien faire.

Aisis : Comment ça ?! O_o

Kitsune : D'après mes infos, lorsqu'un descendant d'une famille de guerriers utilise cette technique de combat, il est forcé d'abandonner provisoirement ses émotions.

Karim : Tu as dis «provisoirement» donc ce n'est pas définitif ?

Kitsune : En théorie, non. Mais j'ignore quelle durée cela fera effet.

Atem : En théorie ?

Kitsune : Dans le cas de Tsuki, vu sa personnalité, son caractère et son niveau, je ne suis sûr de rien.

Mana : Donc on ne peut rien faire !

Kitsune : A part attendre et veiller sur elle, non, on ne peut rien faire.

Tsuki remonta sur sa jument et lui caressa l'encolure avant de revenir à sa position de départ à savoir derrière Atem. Tous suivirent son exemple et remontèrent à cheval puis reprirent leurs positions et enfin, ils se remirent en route. Afin de tenter de se rendre utile, Bakura chercha sans arrêt à provoquer une réaction chez la jeune guerrière mais rien ne marcha. Au coucher du soleil, ils installèrent un campement au sein d'une oasis, ils descellèrent les chevaux et chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Tsuki se retira dans un petit coin, plus exactement sur la berge du lac de l'oasis où elle s'assit en tailleur. De loin assit contre un arbre, Bakura et Kitsune l'observaient.

Bakura : J'en reviens pas ! Normalement elle aurait déjà dû sortir sa poêle pour m'en foutre pleins la gueule mais là rien ! C'est flippant !

Kitsune : Au moins t'auras pas de bosses cette

fois ^^

Bakura : Ah ! Pas con !

Kitsune : Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, vas.

Bakura : Tu t'inquiètes pas, toi ?

Kitsune : (sourire en coin) Si.

Puis vient l'heure de manger. Bien qu'ils faisaient tout pour ramener à Tsuki à son état normal, rien ne marcha, aucune des ruses de chaque membre de la bande ne réussit. La jeune fille mangea peu et s'isola au même endroit que plusieurs heures avant. Tous s'inquiétaient car même si habituellement elle n'était pas très expressive, elle l'était tout de même !

N'y tenant plus, Atem se leva et alla la rejoindre.

Atem : Puis-je m'asseoir à ton côté ?

Aucune réponse de la part de Tsuki dont le regard vide ne regardait la surface du lac où se reflétaient les astres nocturnes. Atem s'assit donc près d'elle.

Atem : (regarde la jeune fille) Tout le monde s'inquiète, tu sais ? Surtout Kitsune... Et moi aussi, je m'inquiète. Tu peux te confier si tu en as envie, je suis à ta disposition si quelque chose te tracasse. Je peux tout entendre et comprendre bien sûr. (Pose sa main sur son épaule) Mais... s'il te plait ne reste pas comme ça.

Tsuki : Même si je me confie...Jamais cette douleur ne disparaitra... c'est de la culpabilité.

Atem : Tu réagis enfin ! Racontes-moi, je tenterais de t'aider.

Tsuki : Il s'agit de mon passé couvert de sang.

A Suivre...


	10. Chapter 10

9/Durant lequel Tsuki confie son passé couleur écarlate.

Tsuki : Il s'agit de mon passé couvert de sang.

Atem : Couvert de sang ?

Tsuki : Je suis la fille du chef des Kuran et de son épouse légitime car je tiens à préciser que mon père avait un grand nombre de maitresses.

Atem : Je vois.

Tsuki : Ma mère n'ayant pas pu donner d'héritier mâle à mon père pour qu'il puisse hériter du titre de Lame Sacrée, j'ai donc pas dépit héritée de ce titre dont je n'avais que faire.

Atem : Tu n'étais pas l'enfant attendue ?

Tsuki : Non, je n'ai jamais reçue de tendresse d'ailleurs. Depuis toute jeune j'ai été formée ou plutôt façonnée pour tuer voilà pourquoi les armes n'ont aucun secret pour moi.

Atem : Vu la démonstration que tu nous as faite toute à l'heure, je veux bien te croire.

Tsuki : Toute jeune, j'ai subi de lourds entrainements dont je garde encore les marques.

Atem : Les marques ?

Tsuki : Des cicatrices. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir des sentiments d'où mon impassibilité. J'ai été élevée à ne rien ressentir.

Atem : Comme une assassin ?

Tsuki : Oui, lorsque j'ai eu l'âge, mes parents m'ont envoyée à plusieurs reprises éliminer les «gêneurs» mais à l'époque, j'ignorais qu'aucun d'eux n'avait commis de crime mais... j'avais déjà du sang sur les mains.

Atem : (la regarde tendrement) Le sang peut toujours être lavé.

Tsuki : Mais pas la culpabilité.

Elle se tourna vers le jeune souverain et planta ses orbes saphir dans les améthystes d'Atem. Ils se regardèrent sans prononcer un seul mot durant plusieurs minutes.

Atem : Tu devrais laisser ton passé derrière toi et te tourner vers l'avenir.

Tsuki : Peut-être...

Atem : (caresse la joue de Tsuki) Si tu as besoin de te confier, je suis là.

Tsuki : (rougit légèrement) Merci, pharaon.

Atem : Appelles-moi par mon prénom, je te prie.

Tsuki : Tu es sûr ?

Atem : S'il te plait.

Tsuki : Très bien... Atem.

Atem : Tu vois quand tu veux. ^^

Bakura : Oh c'est chou !

Kitsune : Mais quel boulet -_- '

Tsuki : Bakura... Tu veux la poêle à frire ?

Bakura : Euh... Non merci, ça ira^^'

Aisis : Je crois que notre guerrière est redevenue elle-même.

Mahad : Effectivement.

Shada : Et grâce à notre pharaon.

Karim : Il est vrai que notre roi a un don avec les dames.

Aisis : Karim...

Karim : Quoi ?

Aisis : Rien. -_- '

Mahad : Aisis...

La jeune femme hocha la tête et ferma les yeux en touchant son collier du millénium. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle souriait. Mahad fronça les sourcils et Aisis fit « oui » de la tête le faisant sourire.

Atem : En tout cas, tu as été incroyable !

Tsuki : Merci mais ce n'était pas grand-chose.

Atem : Pas grand-chose ?! Attends ! Tu les as tous mis k.o à toi, toute seule !

Tsuki : Hum...

Atem : Je ne voulais pas te gêner, excuses-moi.

Tsuki : Ce n'est rien.

Atem : Parles-moi un peu de toi, tu veux bien ?

Tsuki : Que veux-tu savoir ?

Atem : Tout, en fait ^^

Tsuki eu un petit sourire en coin et se mit à parler d'elle au souverain qui buvait ses paroles avide de mieux connaître cette jeune guerrière qui l'attirait irrésistiblement. Tandis qu'elle parlait, la nuit tomba et lorsque le ciel fut totalement noir, Atem s'était endormi et sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de Tsuki qui ne sembla pas s'en offusquer au contraire, elle le regardait avec douceur. Décidément, elle sentait qu'en elle quelque chose changeait et que le jeune roi n'y était pas étranger. Elle sourit à cette pensée et se mit à scruter les alentours pendant que leurs compagnons dormaient rassurés par son retour à la normale.

A Suivre...


	11. Chapter 11

10/Durant lequel Kitsune expose ses règles de conduites.

Le soleil se levait doucement. Caressant les visages des compagnons endormis. Atem ouvrit lentement les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit fut le profil angélique de la jeune guerrière sur l'épaule de laquelle il s'était reposé. Elle surveillait les alentours avec attention et ne semblait pas s'être aperçue de son réveil. Le souverain en profita pour la regarder. Ses longs cheveux tenus en queue de cheval par un ruban blanc couleur de jais flottaient par la légère brise matinale qui soufflait sans doute depuis un moment. Quelques mèches rebelles caressaient ses joues blafardes. Les yeux d'améthyste s'égarèrent sur les orbes saphirs de la jeune fille. Ceux-ci brillaient d'une flamme froide mais rassurante. Plus il la regardait, plus elle l'attirait comme un aimant. Si belle mais si farouche aux yeux d'Atem bien qu'elle semblait si fragile. Retirant doucement sa tête de son épaule pour la contempler dans une position un peu plus confortable, Tsuki se tourna vers lui sentant le poids sur son épaule disparaître. Ils se fixèrent sans dire un mot avant que Tsuki ne donne un petit sourire au jeune homme.

Tsuki : Bonjour Atem, bien dormi ?

Atem : Très bien, merci… Tu te sens mieux ?

Tsuki : Oui, on peut dire ça. Cela m'a fait du bien de t'avoir parlé… Merci.

Atem : De rien. (prend sa main et dépose un baiser sur le plat de celle-ci) Si tu as besoin de te confier, je suis là.

Tsuki sourit, ses joues prenant une légère teinte rose. Les autres se levèrent et ils les rejoignirent pour déjeuner. Tandis que Kitsune et Bakura reprenaient leurs chamailleries habituelles, Tsuki ressortit sa poêle à frire faisant fuir le roi des voleurs qui alla se réfugier derrière son petit renard, amusant tout le monde au passage. Pour tous, le retour de Tsuki à la normal fut un soulagement. Une fois le repas terminé, tous s'attendaient à voir un dieu débarqué mais ce ne fut pas le cas, une flopée de soldats d'Apophis virent les affronter. Le combat fut violent, les créatures étaient de sorties dans les deux camps. Cependant, bien que les soldats du serpent ait l'avantage numérique, l'avantage de la puissance se trouvait du côté du Pharaon et de son équipe. Les combattants les plus efficaces-à savoir Tsuki et Kitsune- se comprenaient d'un rapide coup d'œil sans avoir à se parler ce qui leur apporta un sérieux avantage.

Tsuki : Rah ! Là ça commence à me taper sur le disk !

Kitsune : Carte sensible endommagée, p'tite lune ?

Tsuki : Je ne te le fais pas dire _ ! Viens à moi Dragon éclatant !

Le dragon apparut au-dessus de sa maîtresse et entama un combat acharné avec le Dragon Noir de l'un des magiciens d'Apophis alors que de son côté, Kitsune couvrait ses arrières avec Jinzo. Atem, Bakura et les Prêtres tenaient tête aux autres de leur côté. Finalement, l'équipe représentant les gentils (Je sais je le fais exprès xD) remporta le combat. Tsuki et Kitsune s'écroulèrent épuisées mais furent de justesse rattrapées par leurs chevaliers servants ! (Bakura : Arrêtes tes commentaires débiles on veut la suite !) Kitsune s'étant simplement endormi fut allongée sur une latte par Bakura. Mais cela ne fut pas aussi positif pour Tsuki dont les jambes avaient été brûlées vives durant la bataille par le souffle du Dragon Noir.

Atem : [Sûrement durant le combat…] Aisis !

Aisis : (arrive près du couple) Je m'en occupe Votre Altesse !

Atem : Je te la confie.

Aisis acquiesça et entreprit de soigner les jambes de la jeune samouraï. Atem prit la décision de déplacer le campement afin de pouvoir soigner leur compagne blessée et pour se reposer tranquillement. Bakura prit alors Kitsune contre lui et monta sur son cheval sans difficultés. Aisis –ayant soigné au mieux les jambes de Tsuki- confia la future reine à son roi qui déjà à cheval, la prit doucement contre lui en évitant de lui faire mal. Les autres enfourchèrent leurs montures et le trajet débuta. Aisis resta près d'Atem afin de veiller sur la jeune fille toujours inconsciente, vérifiant son état de temps à autres avec l'aide du pharaon qui possédait quelques connaissances médicales. Tsuki respirait calmement et aucune expression ne transparaissait sur son visage pâle.

Bakura : Ah elle est lourde la Kitsune !

Seto : Tu es vraiment pire qu'un paysan sans éducation !

Bakura : Je t'emmerde le prêtre !

Kitsune : (en dormant) Chuuuuut ! Vous faites trop de bruits ! Zzzzzzz…

Seto : Elle parle en dormant… On aura tout vu !

Bakura : Elle est complètement barrée cette nana… (PAM !) Aaaaaaaiiiieeeuuuhhh ! (se frotte la tête)

Kitsune : (venant de lui mettre un coup sur la tête) Règle n°37 de mon code de conduite : On respecte le sommeil des autres sinon, de mordre ils risquent.

Karim : Wah ! On s'y attendait pas à celle-là ! Pourquoi la 37, où sont passées les 36 premières ?

Bakura : Cherches pas…

Kitsune : Règle n°22 : Les femmes ont toujours raison !

Bakura : Ah ! Chez moi celle-là, c'est le règle n°3 ! ^^

Seto : Je ne suis pas très convaincu…-_-''

Bakura : Tu l'apprendras à tes dépends vas.

Seto : Non pas ça, le fait que ce soit ta règle n°3.

Bakura : Règle n°1 : Ne jamais rester près du Pharaon et de sa bande d'idiots car toujours mal finir cela peu !

Seto : C'est qui l'idiot ? _

Bakura : Règle n°2 : Ne jamais laisser traîner on ne sait où son couteau !

Kitsune : La règle n°1 est totalement vraie en plus… Zzzzzz…

Mana : Et elle se rendort ! C'est vraiment fort ça ! xD

Seto : Une vraie marmotte…

Bakura : Pour une fois, je suis de ton avis.

Atem : Aisis comment va-t-elle ?

Aisis : Bien, elle reprendra conscience d'ici quelques heures, je pense.

Atem : Tant mieux.

Aisis : C'est elle que vous avez choisi ?

Atem : (caresse les cheveux de Tsuki) Oui, elle sera celle qui deviendra ma reine…

Aisis : Lui avez-vous demandé ?

Atem : Pas encore, elle est fragile et a encore peur de se lier… Donc j'attends qu'elle soit prête.

Mahad : Voilà une sage décision, mon Roi.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent dans une oasis, Kitsune avait récupérée et se chamaillait déjà avec son Bakura. Mais Tsuki ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. La nuit commençait à tomber et ils firent un feu avant de manger. Ce fut Kitsune qui se chargea de nourrir son amie de la même façon que les mères louves nourrissent leurs petits. Elle prit un morceau de viande, le mâcha et ouvrit la bouche de Tsuki pour ensuite poser ses lèvres sur les siennes afin de lui passer la nourriture. Tsuki avala et Kitsune lui fit doucement couler de l'eau dans la gorge avant de la rallonger. Ensuite, ce fut Atem qui veilla sur l'état de la jeune fille. Ce fut lorsque tous furent couchés que la guerrière consentie à ouvrir les yeux. Sa vision floue mit quelques secondes à s'ajuster et elle se rendit compte qu'une source de chaleur la réchauffait. Elle tourna la tête, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise et ses joues prient une jolie teinte rouge. La source de chaleur en question n'était autre qu'Atem ! Et celui-ci la serrait contre lui, l'un de ses bras recourbé, se tenant sur le coude, le menton au creux de la paume et le second autour de sa taille fine. Elle rougit e plus belle en voyant que le jeune homme la regardait tendrement. Il lui caressa la joue toujours avec un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

Atem : Bonsoir, belle dame ensommeillée.

Tsuki : Euh… (rougit)

Atem : Tu te sens mieux ?

Tsuki : (détourne les yeux) Oui, je n'ai pas fais de cauchemars cette fois.

Atem : Des cauchemars ?

Tsuki : Cauchemars qui sont surtout des souvenirs de mon passé…

Atem : Je vois… Si tu le désirs, je peux te garder contre moi, la nuit pour que tu ne fasses plus de cauchemars.

Tsuki sentit son cœur partir au galop entendant cette proposition innocente mais directe de la part du roi afin de se rapprocher d'elle. Mais après tout… Ses cauchemars ou même ses crises d'angoisses se dissipaient lorsqu'il était près d'elle…

Tsuki : Ok, je … J'accepte.

Atem sourit joyeusement et se rallongea correctement entraînant la jeune fille avec lui. Tsuki se retrouva donc avec sa tête sur la poitrine du souverain, les bras de celui-ci enroulés autour de sa taille fine et délicate ainsi que ses propres mains sur la poitrine du roi. D'abord gênée, Tsuki finit par se détendre et s'endormit enfin en écoutant les battements doux et réguliers du cœur d'Atem. De son côté, le jeune homme fut incroyablement heureux de pouvoir tenir sa belle entre ses bras et la rejoignit aux pays des songes en se gorgeant de son parfum fleuri…

A Suivre…


End file.
